


Last Night

by infinitycats



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitycats/pseuds/infinitycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura's getting married, Gaila is an evil genius in a sweet sort of way, and Spock likes to get drunk. So naturally? They hit the strip club.</p><p>Stripper!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos, please message me or comment them below! This was a requested fic and I didn't want to see it in my face anymore so I just posted it real fast on Ao3!!

Spock believes the human word is a “push over”. His friend, Nyota Uhura did not want to be rude to him and force him into a situation he was not comfortable with. Her words, “It’s just a silly illogical human tradition but Gaila said she wouldn’t say no as to an answer” had sit in his mind for some time. Humans indeed had many illogical traditions but none-the-less they were human traditions and once Spock had heard of Uhura’s engagement, he had agreed he would do all the wedding traditions. Just because a) Nyota Uhura was Spock’s best friend and b) he wanted to be a good best friend.

Spock was very glad for the most part that Gaila had entrusted the throwing of a ‘bachelorette’ onto herself because Spock wouldn’t have been able to walk into a strip club, book it, pay and leave with any pride left. Gaila, Spock noted, was fearless. A very fearless Orion and for the first time in his life, had felt jealousy in being so confident. But Gaila, not Uhura was very keen friends with Spock and had gave him a kiss on the cheek when she told him about the strip club. Because, well, nothing got passed Gaila anyways. “We’ll make such a dynamic duo together, Spock, we could just leave Star Fleet and becoming criminals or something.”

To which Spock replied, “I do not have any interest in becoming a criminal or else I would not have joined Star Fleet.” And Gaila beamed back, “Me too.”

Spock then noted that Gaila, like humans, sometimes just talked about things for no reason. Fascinating. But as kind as Gaila was, she could be extremely very evil with how she timed things. It could also be how cunning Orion females were once they had their mind to it. One common feature between Spock and Nyota was that they were both shy yet confident, content and angry, fire and ice all at once. It wasn’t hard to read both of them. Because of course, Gaila was going to play match maker after all.

“Are you going dressed like that?” Gaila asked, walking in with a suspicious looking bag in her right hand. Uhura and her had been discussing something important quietly and in different rooms than Spock. Once, the three of them were getting ready, they called for their two other friends to join them. Uhura, who nervously bounce her knee sat next to Spock on the couch and Chekov, the young little engineer sat on the elbow rest and Chapel, a new edition to the circle of friends Uhura was close to sat on the wooden table chair.

Everyone except the very confused Orion and Vulcan giggled very loudly. Spock was very much confused. Vulcans were exceptionally private and preserve. Spock when new to Earth had kept this side of him in practice because was he not Vulcan? But upon meeting and making new friendships he would honestly never find on Vulcan, he found that it wasn’t illogical to share clothing with other species. Once, Chekov lent Spock black rain boots because his own shoes were soaking wet. It was ‘logical’ to use Chekov’s pair because his feet were wet and needed to go throughout his day without the worry of wet feet that could lead to sickness.

Chapel called bullshit when she saw he kept Chekov’s clothes. Spock would often swap items- sweaters, shirts, shoes, socks. Things he had in common with, things he liked and would swap with. It was strange how Spock didn’t care for it. It was extremely out of character of him but he took the pride of his mother’s advice to “explore the human side, explore the things he’s never done on Vulcan as a Vulcan. Go to Earth, be a human, be both.”

Spock endeavored to do both. Now he sat on the couch with black converse from Chekov, the only pair of jeans he owns (a gift from Uhura and an approval from the rest of them), a sweater he once bought with Chapel and her friend Rand) and a watch he bought on Vulcan.

Looking down, he gave himself a check out. He did not find anything wrong in his clothing. When they went out, sometimes they would go for coffee and tea and other times for ice cream (although Spock usually had sugar free vanilla). They were ‘casual’ events. Which meant ‘casual’ clothes. Spock did not think these clothes were casual but went by Terran standards.

He agreed with himself, he did not “under dressed” or “overdressed” for the party. His light brown eyes met with the only other pair of eyes that were in front of him. Everyone now was staring at him. Voicing his thoughts, he said “I believe I am not under or over dressed as the Terran terms defers to.”

Chekov smiled at him and said, “Spock, if ve were going to the movies, I would say you are dressed very nicely but-“

“We’re going to the club Spock, not to get tea!” Chapel said, looking very serious until Chekov giggled and she giggled.

Then everyone was giggling except for Spock. Uhura leaned into him because everyone in the room (even Chapel to a point) could invade his personal space which he treasured very much. “Spock, you have to change. We’ll never get in like that.”

Spock frowned slightly in his little Vulcan way because first, they weren’t allowed to show emotion and second, Spock would deny it ‘til his death. “Very well,” he caved in. “But I will have to inform you all again that I do not own many clothes and I do not buy anything prior to this event.”

The Orion beauty smiled real fast at him and announced. “Good, because I bought you something and oh boy, I think I got picked something good.”

* * *

 

Zero Gravity was an expensive looking strip club along the bayside. It was exclusive, black velvet ropes for the waiting lines and had a lot of neon lights. They walked around the building to get to the other line. If the first line they walked by was long, this one was even longer. Chapel asked with the click of her heels against the side walk, “Do we have to make the line?”

They ended up skipped the line, walking into a beautiful lobby with black furniture and purple lights. Everything was extremely modern. As they walked down to the front desk, the room opened wider and dipped down with some stairs. A clear chandelier reflecting all the black and purple everywhere was directly overhead in the middle of the grand room. In both corners next to the tinted windows was a couch hugging the wall and three men in suits sat together, laughing and drinking something that looked electric blue. Two girls walked towards them, closing the curtains behind them and clipping them to ensure their privacy.

Uhura slightly frowned looking at Gaila, “How expensive is this place?” She asked her best friend again. Gaila swiped her hand in dismissal. There was a tiny Orion girl with short black hair waiting for them, she had marked their hands with a stamp, collected their coats and lead them through a hallway.

A lot of neon lights, Spock found, was too bright for him. Outside, he realized that contrast of the lights and the night sky made everything brighter. It got even worse when they went inside under faint lights and the booming music.

Zero Gravity was known to be a duo set of things, a normal club and a strip club. Perhaps they truly wanted to keep the ‘club’ portion of the name true. It wasn’t really practiced but it was one of the only places that did it first.

The club portion was not dirty as to Spock’s imagination. He could only assume what the place could ever look like because he would never step in one. It wasn’t that Spock thought he was better but he had no business in a strip club sort of place at all until now.

Uhura stood next to him looking elegant as ever in her flirty sleeveless golden dress. She had her hair down with some strands pulled back. Shyly, she gave Spock a little smile. “I’m kinda nervous,” she said in his ear to him and Spock could only nod once in acknowledgment because of the booming music. “I too find myself in the same predicament. I believe only Gaila has been in this… sort of situation within our group.”

“Yeah, she seemed to know the people here really well,” She commented back. Everyone knew Gaila was a big flirt and had well, lived up to her Orion reputation. Not in a negative way because like Gaila, Spock agreed that sex was not weird in any way. Sex was normal and very much needed to continue life for many different species. Spock again nodded to her comment, “Gaila is not shy,” And that was that.

Gaila bounced back to them in her red dress that matched her hair and hugged her in all the right places. “Oh my gosh okay, so we totally lost Chekov and Chapel but it’s fine. I’ll find them somehow and I’ll find you both later too when our appointment is.” Gaila wiggled her eyebrows and winked. “I think you all should just go out and mingle!”

She bounced again when she caught the eye of a really cute girl at the bar. She made a movement to head to the bar before she bounced back to them both. “Right, Spock, we taught you how to dance. You were drunk-sober-wait, I think you were drunk. Uhura, I trust you.” Seriously, she looked at them both with a face of pure trust before she sauntered off. “Ok, have fun!”

Spock had learned how to dance at these sort of establishments. He had been drunk but he remembered exactly how the night had “gone down”. As the music died a little down to change songs, he turned to Uhura who had read his mind. “Drinks!”

There was a tab apparently, which was what the stamping business was about. The bartender gave them both two shots and gave Spock something very much stronger. “Vulcans don’t come often around here, I’ve never seen a drunk Vulcan!”

Spock took his two shots fast and he barely had the taste in his mouth but he still grimaced. Whatever type of alcohol that was tasted worse than whiskey. “What was in that shot?” He asked the laughing bartender and felt his muscles feel all tingly. Spock very much enjoyed being drunk for the sensation. It was like freedom as a drink and made him feel dangerous. Of course he knew that was the drink ‘talking for him’.

The bartender very much got to see a drunk Vulcan and what a drunk Vulcan looked like when he danced. Spock only had four shots in him and something really fruity. He had lost Uhura a long time ago which was terrible of him as a best friend. But he had found a really hot guy to dance with for a while and then kept switching partners. A drunk dancing Spock was a happy Spock.

At first, he remembered a really dark hair Betazoid who was taller than him. He was nice and patient because Spock still hadn’t loosen up completely. To the beat, they danced to one another and once Spock had gotten comfortable, there was no space for air between them. Spock remembered the beat of the first two songs and the way they moved in sync. Left, right, down and up, Spock remembered his partner’s laugh and when they parted. His second partner, he didn’t remember. He had gotten in him another drink and found someone dancing catching his eye. He was green, maybe an Orion but Spock didn’t know. All he cared about was the way they danced in response. It was like he knew what Spock wanted when he didn’t even know what he wanted. At first, it was one and then the other. Sometimes two. The kisses began soon after that.

He didn’t know for how long he grinded against a stranger or how times he probably kissed one, all he knew was that he wanted to keep dancing all night against someone. He wanted the heat of the kisses to continue, the vibrancy of his many partners to stay with him. So when Gaila grabbed his hand and led him down a narrow hallway and into the girl’s bathroom, he was very much angry and sad. Angry because he wasn’t done and sad because he knew it was time to stop.  In the bathroom was Chekov who had a hickey peeking out of his purple shirt but he looked fixed up and okay. Chapel in her shimmery and loose light blue dress, was fixing her make up next to Uhura who had a dazzling smile on her face.

“You okay Spock?” Gaila asked after a moment or two, he was just staring at Chapel and Uhura fixing themselves. “Yes, I believe I am. Just… Drunk.”

“Oh goodness, I thought it was something worse.” Chapel teased as Gaila fixed Spock’s attire. “Thank God I found you, we would’ve gone to the strip club without you! And that’s totally something I don’t want to miss out.”

“Me too,” Chekov peeped and Chekov laughed. “I saw you Spock, you vere amazin’! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you grinding like that before.”

From the back of his neck the heat crept up into his ears and cheeks. He blushed a dark green in realization of his actions and did not speak. The lavish bathroom got quiet with the sounds of the running water in the background. Spewing out water in the sinks were lions with the moon and the sun as a handle. Gaila had disappeared and brought back with her shots.

“Alright, drink up. I won’t have us so tense! We need to have an amazing night, remember?” They added nodded to her and she nodded back. For Uhura’s sake, Spock with confidence stood in front of the sink and looked into the mirror. He splashed water into the face and washed it off with a towel. Spock gave a good look to what he was wearing. A black tight shirt with a small geometric detail on the sleeve with black pants and shoes. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned to Uhura, grabbing a shot. “To you,” he stated and everyone grabbed a glass and then drank.

The taste was just as bad as earlier.  Walking out of the bathroom and down the narrow hall again, they were at the lobby again. The two corners were free and the men from before were gone. The same little Orion woman stood waiting for them as the receptionist answered a call. Following the woman down a different hall, they entered a room with a stage and a catwalk. She let them sit near it, had someone bring drinks to a hidden table under the catwalk close to them and left as people filled the room.

The cat walk extended down and divided into two more catwalks like a cross. The main one went all the way to the middle of the room, one branched to the left to their table, and the other extended down in the opposite direction to someone else’s.  But where they all ended was a stripping pole. Chekov had said something and laughed, Spock crinkled his eyes in agreement. Spock was not anxious, not one bit but he was extremely curious as to how the show would go on.

Chekov laughed at the site of Spock’s face and Chapel laughed along, “Nervous Spock?”

Spock understood the way they teased. At first, he did not take kindly to it but he had learned what kidding was and knew that no one that was with him today would ‘bully’ him. Uhura leaned in and briskly touched his arm. “It’s ok, I’m nervous too.” She mouthed and Spock understood.

Out of nowhere there was loud yelling coming from the other groups. Women of different species in incredibly small shorts and tied up flannels went around placing sashes around men and women. Uhura gasped extremely loud, making Spock’s head snap in her direction. “ALMOST MARRIED!” was on her sash and she wore a mini bride veil on her head. Spock could not help himself to stop the ends of his mouth quirk up. Uhura in her golden dress and sweat dried hair looked absolutely adorable in the little outfit they had especially for their brides to be.

This made Spock happy inside because it was her last night single. In his moment, he realized fondly that she found someone at last in theory, be with her forever.

The music began and took Spock out of the trance. He put his attention towards the center stage. An announcer, a cool woman’s voice came over. Spock looked over in a corner and found a blonde Vulcan woman next to a microphone. “His eyes are always on the road but he loves making pit stops. Dangerous and living on the edge, please give a scream for our biker Scottish fiend _—_ Scotty.” The first one that came out had combed back light blonde hair. Wearing a cocky smile on his face, he wore leather pants with boots. For the top, he wore nothing just a leather jacket wide open. In a confident, deep voice, “’Ello, lovelies.”

Spock had never heard so many people yell, especially women at just one junction. The man on the stage side step to give way as he put his hands on his hips. The second man came out as a cowboy, decked out with the hat, sleeveless flannels and Levi’s.

“Best not judge a book by his cover or in this case, by a cowboy and his hat. He may not look like much ladies and gents, but when he’s got a prize in his view, he don’t let go ‘til he got it. Save a horse, ride a cowboy; that’s what his momma use to say _—_ Hikaru!”  He was a thin Asian man with dark black hair but he had muscles and was well built. With the same sort of grin like the man before, “Howdy.” His voice had a deep pitch, low and mysterious. As far as mysterious as cowboys went anyways.

“Say I didn’t warn you and you’ll be lying. Looks like a gentlemen but you won’t be saying that soon. He puts the man in the 21st-century 50 Shades of Grey to shame. Never read it? You have homework _—_ Mr. Kirk!” Finally, the third man came out in a black suit. Out of the three, he was the most covered up. His white collar shirt looked ready to rip, the buttons the only thing keeping it on him and his pants were nice and fit, tighter around his waist. Spock had then realized they all wore aviators. The announcer kept quiet and for a moment, it had been the quietest since the first man had gotten on stage.

One word could easily describe Spock at the moment: Confused. At first he could not fathom why anyone would put clothes that did not fit them. The blonde in the suit should not expect the shirt to last.

Then the music started and the blonde took off his suit jacket, then ripped his shirt off. Spock raised one brow up and one thought came to mind, “Oh.”

The music was soft and jazzy, then turned upbeat and quick with a hard saxophone keeping the three men in time. They swayed their hips to the left and the right, turning around and gave a slap to their left butt cheek. To the left of Spock, his friends were laughing and hooting and he felt so out of place. He took the time to take another drink on the table elevated below him.

The trio jumped and turn their attention to the crowd. The music suddenly came to a stop and they placed their thumbs into their waistbands and the music blared back to life. Thrusting into the air in sync, the shrill of the audience roared as well and money fluttered in the air. The performers stalked down the main catwalk a bit and the music changed, they turn and broke down the individual catwalk.

The cowboy stopped at their catwalk and gave a beaming smile. “Hello,” he announced to them and winked. He gave a good look at all of them and walked off the stage to grind all over Uhura, wiggle his butt over her lap and then stepped back onto the catwalk. The song faded into an Elvis Presley hit. “She talks like an angel…” It began. He spun around the pole, leaning and sticking his butt out, and looked at them like she was indeed an angel as he rest his head on his hands and the pole. All part of the act.

The song took a nasty turn into something techno. The beat meant for Hikaru to take a hike. He gave a wink to Chekov who in turn had a beet red face and he strutted away. In tempo, the trio fell to the floor midway to the center of the catwalk, hands behind their head as if they were going to do crunches.

On a beat, they lifted their legs briefly and spread their legs open and placed them down. Just like before, the beat made them thrust up and the crowd had lost it. The blonde one in the suit from before, Mr. Kirk had turned his head to give a look to the girl in the audience next to him. Except when his eyes over shot his view and looked at a Vulcan. A proper Vulcan because he wasn’t yelling and he looked a bit scared but curious. Holy shit a Vulcan.

Mr. Kirk (known as Jim to everyone unless he was on stage) jumped up on tempo with his co-workers. They did a little cha-cha down their catwalk and met in the middle where all the catwalks met. Facing one another, he smiled. “There’s a fucking Vulcan.”

They turned, back towards one another and undid their belts in a dramatic fashion. “Oh I saw him,” Hikaru said to him as they all raised their hands and began to thrust once, twice and then turned again. “Aye, ‘ve seem ‘em. Blushes green.”

“I’m calling dibs right now,” He said real fast before they turned finally again to the audience. They brought their hands up and shook their waist. Their hands came down on their inner thigh as they leaned back and slowly came back up. Mr. Kirk raised his right hand up his chest and ran it through his hair. The crowd roared at his bad boy charm and weaved his way around Hikaru and Scotty with soft hip movements. At point as he shimmied to get behind the curtains on the main stage, he grinded on Scotty with Sulu back touching his. Between all three of them, there was no boundaries. It was a job and they’ve been doing this for a while. They were extremely passed this awkward stage in their professional careers. Mr. Kirk had been the first to leave, Sulu and then Scotty.

Spock thought this was an extremely educational and life changing experience. He enjoyed it thoroughly ‘til the end. In his stomach, he felt a little empty. Turning for a moment, he felt dumbfounded. What was there to say or do? Drink more alcohol? Go take a piss? A woman came up and took the occupation on the pole. She twisted her body elegantly, performing tricks that took very much all of her body strength. Spock could not underestimate how much training it must have taken for her to get to master the art.

“Want a drink?” Uhura offered with a soft smile. Uhura was very much dazed and red, the crimson color staining her face. In the dark, Spock could not tell but now that the lights were brighter it was clear. “Yes,” he said as Chapel had gotten up most likely to request more drinks. Chekov and Gaila were talking a million miles per second and Spock could not distinguish exactly what they were speaking about. “Are you ok?” She asked softly. The music was at a comfortable level and while Spock’s ears hadn’t hurt, they would in the morning.

He was prepared for the hang over he was going to have and prepared for the ear pain. He would not trade it for anything else in the world. Uhura was getting married, it was all for his best friend in the entire universe. Spock then ate and drank. He ate boneless chicken wings and fries with a fork that Gaila somehow got for him. They laughed and put money in the stripper’s underwear. Her name was Alia and was very sweet. It was surprisingly Chapel who got her to talk because she offered her a chicken wing and she was hungry and took it real fast before anyone noticed. “Thanks,” she said upside down with a silly little grin. “I’m Alia, congrats on the wedding thing.”

“Thanks,” Uhura had said while she put a one dollar bill near her butt. It had been a strange introduction indeed.

Spock had finished his food long before the second show started. He had his legs crossed, his elbow resting over the back of the chair. He and Uhura had been casually talking about the wedding while the rest had seized up a conversation with their new stripper friend. Spock had grown to very much like Alia because she was a hard worker and had been saving up some money to get into college, get a degree and work somewhere on the other coast. Spock could respect someone with high promises and had then promptly placed a dollar bill in between her breasts.

It was okay to Spock because it was as Alia said ‘normal customer behavior’ and she ‘would not get offended’ because Spock adamantly was gay. Twisting her body away, she slid down to a stop, handed her hand to each for a little squeeze as a thank you except to Spock who she had done the salute back to him (her background was that she had a Vulcan boyfriend and was very kinky) and walked to behind the curtains.

The lights turned red and orange. It began to switch between both as a bass beat began to play and then the rest. Someone had yelled “The roof is on fire!” and sirens began to play. In one line, firefighters came out and began to do their dance number. They had made the room extremely hotter than what it was before.

By the end of that dance, Chekov had gotten a lap dance from Hikaru and it had led to an intense number of embarrassing pictures.

Soft piano music began to play after Spock had a very sweet martini. It had been chocolate flavor and he had about two of them, going on his third when the song began.

Mr. Kirk from before walked over to their pole and winked at Uhura. He looked extremely classy with black pants and a button up shirt. Yet, he was not wearing any sort of shoes. Spock frowned at whatever that would mean.

“I put a spell on you because you’re mine,” echoed in his head. He was far too drunk to have anything normal working fine. He looked over as Mr. Kirk danced around the pole softly, stripping out of his pants and pulling his shirt apart to make the buttons slip out of the holes. He jumped and grabbed the pole, making himself go higher and higher. Spock watched, dumbfounded as Mr. Kirk kept himself from falling using his legs as he was upside down. His hands dangled down and his eyes fixated on Spock’s.

Grabbing the pole, he twisted himself down right side up and made his way down slowly. He grinded on the pole, laughing and smiling at the audience. He winked at Spock and then twisted himself up on the pole again. He used his folded legs as a support as he rotated, leaning back and closing his eyes. Spock in his drunken dazed clapped for Mr. Kirk. The sound echoed and then took a nice detour into something more techno.

Mr. Kirk did not falter in his dancing. Fashioning himself like a robot, he moved around like an android around the pole and then twisted himself around the pole. His laughed pierced the music and the crowd clapped harder for him. He kept his body straight as he twisted and turn, doing flips and tricks. And of course, being Jim Kirk he had put in a few thrust on the pole, going down and up without hesitation, waving his body in seductively and then without shame, picked his clothes up. His time was up and Spock felt so empty inside.

He wanted more of the pole dancer. He wanted to know his name– his actual name and what his passions were. Did he like to swim or play chess? Perhaps he knew Vulcan fluently. Spock did not know and he wanted to. Spock wanted to desperately know.

Gaila squealed next to him, in his ear she said, “He looked right at YOU! He winked at you! Spock!” She shook him gently with a million dollar smile on her face.

Spock could only look at her with his mouth shaped like an O. “Oh,” Spock said gently and looked back at the pole. Gaila for a moment froze as another song play.

“Oh Spock, I’ll try to get his number. I promise.”

And Spock nodded back because he knew Gaila would and he would know who Mr. Kirk was by the end of next week. Spock put his half empty (or half full if you look at it that way) martini on the table. He excused himself and weaved through the crowd to get to the bathroom.

Spock washed his face, his hands and dried them up with a towel. He used the bathroom, peed and then re washed his hands. For the second time in a row he was glad that he did not in any way sweat.

He took approximately 20 minutes to get back. Or was it thirty? Spock did not know but what he did know was that he wanted another drink. Walking into the room, he heard people yelling and cheering. On the ball of his heel, he turned and walked towards the counter of the bar. His thought came together to remember the name of the drink.

What was it? Chocolate something. Spock put his hand through his hair for the first time in his entire life and then had an epiphany. Choco Crave- that was the name. Waiting for the bartender to get to him, he felt something hot on his back. He frowned deeply, looking at the counter and seeing a very bright light on him. Why was there a bright light on him and where was the bartender?

Spock had too many questions that weren’t really all that coherent afterwards. He did not slightly move back to investigate this until someone grabbed him and turned him around.

“Our man of the hour!” The same cool voiced woman from before announced. “Please come up to the stage. You’re about to be… strip searched.”

The crowd yelled in discord and people began to push him to the front. Spock was very much drunk and very much confused. Up he went on the stage, almost stripping on his feet when Scotty, the biker stripper came around and sat him on lone seat.

“You want ‘im to stop, all you got to say is ‘stop’.” He nodded at eye level with Spock and then walked his way to the curtains. Spock stared at the flowing curtains and wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into. He looked at the crowd in front of him and could not recognize any faces, only silhouettes. The intense colored lights stared him down as he tried to look for Uhura or Gaila. At this point he wouldn’t even over look finding Chekov. Anxiously, he looked around and the music played.

Spock was drunk, confused and disoriented to the point he couldn’t recognize his own friends’ faces. He frowned.

The purple smoke engulfed around him and bleed into the audience. Drums and trumpets began to play as the crowd screamed again. Spock looked to his side and had seen a man in a grey Star Fleet uniform come out. He wore the suit, cap and gloves perfectly and looked extremely pristine on him along with some shades. Spock stared at the man for about 5 seconds before his faced got warm all on its own. He stared ahead and felt hands creep down his shoulders and down to his waist. He had no realized the song took a change into something more pop. Spock inclined his head to the side to touch the man’s head as he placed it on Spock’s shoulder. His hand wandered south and he whispered in Spock’s ear, “When I say freeze, you lift your hands in surrender, yeah?”

Moving away from Spock, he shook his ass in sync to the beat. Turning around to face Spock, he grinned and then moved to the side. In a flash, he took out a little fake clear phaser with water in it. “Freeze!” He said as the music stopped. Spock stared for a second and raised his hands up not even over his head.

The stripper smile widen and the crowd laughed. What were they expecting a Vulcan to do anyways? Scream like a little girl? He threw his hat to the side revealing his blonde hair. Walking back to the Vulcan, he threw away his gloves one beat by beat, slowly closing in on Spock.

The stripper closed in on him beat per beat. Leaning in, he spread his legs and barely sat on Spock’s lap before he grinded on his chest. He got up quickly, facing the crowd and winked. Jim turned over, go on one knee and lifted Spock’s leg. Slowly from his ankle, he kissed to his inner thigh and almost to the base of Spock’s cock through his pants.

Spock’s stomach fluttered with anticipation. He was drunk and on the brim of starting to feel lust for the blonde stripper. His moved opened a little in complete surprise. Jim squatted back on his leg, his back to Spock’s face as they touched and made contact. Jim felt Spock up and then proceeded to grind. Spock could feel everything as Jim made sure their cocks grinded against one another.

Spock blushed emerald green and at one point, placed his hands on Jim’s ass.

Jim straightened himself up a little and grabbed Spock’s wrists to lead his hands from Jim’s ass to his groin. He forced Spock to swirl his palms and fingers on the extremely thin pants Jim wore. Jim moved forward to get off of Spock and stood tall. He bounced to the beat, taking zipping down his shirt slowly. The crowd cheered him on, yelling “Take it off! Take it off!” As he threw it to the already existing pile of clothes. Underneath, he wore a black shirt and twisted his arm to grab it from the back and over his head. He threw it over to the crowd and received a loud amount of yelling again.

Shirtless and a bit sweaty, he sat back on Spock’s lap and grabbed his hands down his abs and rested them on the apparently and now large bulge, forcing him to stroke it back and forth.

He got off, wiggled himself in a dancing manner and got back on his knees, grinning like an idiot to Spock. Lifting his other leg this time, he went from the mid-calf down to his inner thigh and to where his groin. Face to groin, Jim shook his head as if he meant to eat him up right there and then. Spock’s stomach coiled with absolute lust and hissed with a small moan.

Jim felt bad for being forced to send the guy home with blue balls.

He took off belt and made gestures as if he meant to punish Spock. Spock in a complete dazed of lust and need, lifted one eyebrow up and licked his lips. He didn’t know why but the audience ate it up. He wasn’t here to do a show. He wanted Jim.

Jim leaned down and blew in his ear, grinning. Twisting himself around, he faced the crowd and grinded his ass to Spock’s lap, his pants breaking apart into two. They were the type to just be able to rip off. Spock in total hunger, helped the pants rip off and revealed one extremely delectable blonde Human. Turning around to Spock and lifting his sunglasses to go over and sit on his head, he winked and the lights turned off.

 

* * *

 

Spock went dancing a little more, went home with no one and ended up having to take a long hot shower jacking off.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhura's hair: http://media3.onsugar.com/files/2013/04/29/643/n/1922153/b90b67a2f4defd5d_zoe_s.preview.jpg  
> Uhura's dress: http://www.rainingblossoms.com/1104-3755-thickbox/lace-sweetheart-neckline-trumpet-wedding-dress-with-cap-sleeves.jpg  
> Uhura's bouquet: http://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server4800/0d1a4/products/261/images/1077/royalRedNosegayBIG__01236.1345755894.1280.1280.jpg?c=2

Uhura got married in a beautiful long lace mermaid styled dress with a simple sweetheart neckline with capped shoulders. Her hair was in an up-do, twisted in with a beautiful pin following it. From there, she wore her long veil. Alongside, classy pearls for her jewelry and had picked out gorgeous red roses for her bouquet with gypsophila. Spock’s mother had thought they were extremely classy and had just passed the message along. Amanda was ecstatic to see they had followed with her little opinion she did not think was going to play a part in the wedding.

None of them spoke about Uhura’s bachelorette party because Spock would get a very sad little look on his face and none of them could ever stand to see him so… not him.

On Uhura’s wedding (which was immediately after), Spock was one of the bridesmaid and had helped her get ready. Uhura’s father had died when she was very young so it was Spock’s job to walk down with her. He kissed her cheek at once they got to the alter, and took his spot as the first bridesmaid next to Chekov.

The procession went beautiful and without flaw. Spock was attentive throughout the hour and happily watched them go into the car into the reception.

The race to the reception had been a bit stressful. Spock and all the bridesmaid had to be there before hand and make sure the place was great. Uhura’s now-husband, Dr. McCoy had someone there to help him but Chapel (who drove like a mad woman but got them there before everyone else) said, “If they ain’t in this frilly white dress or suit, I don’t trust them.”

The reception was almost perfect. Gaila had to yell at someone to get strawberry dipped in chocolate before Uhura came and Chekov had to hold her down. And by the time Uhura and her husband had come to the reception to take some cute pictures of feeding one another chocolate dipped strawberries with their arms linked, the strawberries were beautifully lined up and Gaila had taken her third shot that day.

Spock had beat her for once and had four. But he was not drunk so it didn’t count because of his Vulcan metabolism. It was a well-known fact that Spock needed something very strong in order to get drunk. It was also a much known fact that Spock did not dance. Spock did not dance only because he did not want his hands in contact with one another. Vulcans did not dance like that anyways and while he was a human, he was still uncomfortable. After Uhura and McCoy had their first dance, there was a slow dance on the floor. Chapel had been asked by a man with a Scottish accent to go dancing and Chekov ran off a long time ago.

Spock sat with his PADD in his hand as he busied himself with some easy work he could do on his phone. He heard a throat being cleared near him and ignored it. The same throat clearing sound became louder and Spock turned away from his PADD to whoever wanted his attention.

Tall, blonde and blue eyed, Mr. Kirk stood in front of her. Spock almost opened his mouth in complete surprise before Mr. Kirk offered his hand.

“Would you like to dance? My name is Jim, I feel like we’ve met before.” And that same cocky smile came up on his face and Spock took Jim’s hand and went to slow dance for the first time in his life.

 

 

 

When Uhura threw the bouquet later, Jim caught it, whooping from across the reception hall.

 

 

 

 

When McCoy threw over the garter, Spock instantly caught it when he saw something coming to him in his side view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Untagged relationship: Uhura+McCoy


End file.
